My Immortal
by Kahhh
Summary: Foi diante da dor, que Hinata percebeu o quanto amava Naruto, e não suportaria viver sem ele. Porem, a kunoichi nunca imaginou que ia se declarar da maneira mas trágica após enfrentar Hidan


**SINOPSE:** PRESENTE PARA AKAHIME.  
Foi diante da dor, que Hinata percebeu o quanto amava Naruto, e não suportaria viver sem ele. Porem, a kunoichi nunca imaginou que ia se declarar da maneira mas trágica após enfrentar Hidan.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A: **fiz essa one com muito carinho pra minha miguxa Aka-chan, florzinhaaa, espero que goste! ^^  
Tambem dedico essa fic para todos aqueles que curtem esse casal tão fofo.  
BOA LEITURA!

**Musica**: My immortal - Evanescence  
**Link da musica:** .com/watch?v=idd_92ajjwY&feature=fvst

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**MY IMMORTAL**

* * *

O Sol brilhava forte em Konoha e os ventos balançavam as folhas das árvores com cautela, deixando as pétalas das flores caírem no chão enfeitando o gramado.

Mesmo com esse clima maravilhoso o ar do local era dramático, pois um jovem muito querido pela aldeia estava entre a vida e a morte e somente um milagre poderia salvá-lo.

Hinata se encontrava no hospital com uma expressão preocupada, as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos molhando seu rosto delicado e alvo.

A Hyuuga considerava Naruto mais que um amigo; ela possuía um sentimento muito forte pelo loiro, o qual manteve em segredo por muito tempo e seu coração batia descompassado somente em pensar que poderia perder a única pessoa que amou em toda a sua vida.

– Não morra Naruto... – Hinata se torturava mentalmente e sua cabeça estava em turbilhão. Na última batalha que tiveram juntos, trouxera Naruto gravemente ferido e ela foi a responsável por salvar sua vida: havia chegado no momento exato do ataque e lutou com todas as suas forças para vencer o inimigo, mesmo não sendo páreo para ele. As lembranças daquela luta veio á tona em sua mente, fazendo-a perder-se em lágrimas:

* * *

_**Estou tão cansada de estar aqui.**_

_**Reprimida por todos**_

_**Os meus medos infantis.**_

_**E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que vá logo**_

_**Porque sua presença**_

_**Ainda permanece aqui.**_

_**E isso não me deixa em paz.**_

_**Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar.**_

_**Essa dor é muito irreal**_

_**Isso é simplesmente mais do que**_

_**O tempo pode apagar.**_

* * *

**FLACH BACK ON:**

_Konoha estava sendo atacada pela Akatsuki, novamente._

_Naruto lutava com todas as suas forças para impedir que Hidan destruísse a aldeia, já que este obedecia às ordens de Pein para levar o loiro até o esconderijo do grupo para que pudessem dar inicio à retirada do espírito da raposa, assim como fizeram com Gaara no passado._

_– __Kuso! – Resmungou Naruto após cair na armadilha do inimigo. Hidan havia lhe lançado o jutsu Shijihyouketsu (Técnica Mágica: possessão de sangue controladora da morte) após ferir-lhe com sua arma e lamber seu sangue, que após isso, mudou seu físico e o ninja, aos poucos, foi desenhando um sinal no chão, ao término caminhou até o sinal e ficou no meio_

_– __HAHAHAHAHA! Jashim-sama vai adorar esse sacrifício depois que retirarmos Kyuubi de você, moleque! - Este passou a lâmina em seu pulso fazendo um corte._

_– __Ahhhhhhhhhhh – Gritou Naruto e arregalou os orbes azuis ao ver o corte em seu pulso, o sangue jorrava rapidamente molhando sua roupa cor de laranja – Malditooo! – Sentiu uma pequena pontada quando Hidan direcionou a ponta da lâmina em seu peito._

_– __Apenas um golpe certeiro em seu coração... E você já era – A voz sarcástica de Hidan o irritou. Apesar das ameaças Naruto tinha vaga percepção que Hidan não podia matá-lo, precisavam dele vivo para poder remover o espírito da raposa, no entanto, o Akatsuki ia torturá-lo até desmaiar de dor, porém, ele sorriu melancolicamente para o homem mudando radicalmente de expressão._

_Medo era algo que o Uzumaki não gostava de demonstrar; mesmo estando em perigo, com sua vida por um fio, ele contemplava o brilho da coragem em seu olhar._

_– __Você acha que pode me vencer com esse jutsu? – A confiança que Naruto obtinha em si mesmo fez com que Hidan fechasse a cara._

_– __Não subestime meu jutsu, bastardo! – Afastou a espada na intenção de fincá-la em qualquer parte de seu corpo, mas quando Hidan aproximou a ponta da lâmina em sua coxa esquerda, foi empurrado bruscamente por alguém e... A espada mudou de rumo e acabou fincando em sua barriga. Tentou olhar para o lado, mas recebeu outro empurrão, fazendo com que ele saísse do circulo e caísse._

_– __Mas que... merda! – Hidan se enfureceu com o empurrão e levantou-se logo em seguida. Ele sorriu após ver orbes prateados que o encaravam: o Byakugan ativado observava cada ponto de seu chakra._

_– __Hi-hi-nata... – A voz falhada de Naruto chamou a atenção da Hyuuga. Esta se virou e correu até Naruto após vê-lo ferido, o sangue vertendo rapidamente deixando Hinata preocupada. – SAIA DAQUI, ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS!_

_– __Não vou! – Os olhos prateados choravam em desespero – Você precisa viver! Precisam de você! E não se preocupe comigo._

_– __SAIAAA! – As lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, não entendia o porquê, mas queria vê-la longe daquele campo de batalha, se algo acontecesse com ela jamais se perdoaria._

_Sentiu os dedos delicados enxugarem suas lágrimas._

* * *

**_Quando você chorou_**

**_Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas._**

**_Quando você gritou_**

**_Eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_**

**_Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos_**

**_Mas você ainda tem tudo em mim_**

**_Você costumava me cativar_**

**_Com sua luz ressonante_**

**_Agora sou limitada pela vida_**

**_Que você deixou pra trás_**

**_Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos_**

**_Que já foram agradáveis_**

**_Sua voz espantou toda a sanidade_**

**_Que havia em mim._**

* * *

_Hinata pegou na mão do Uzumaki colocando no ferimento._

_– __Naruto, fique com a mão no corte, assim o sangue sai bem pouco... – O ninja sentiu-se estremecer após sentir a mão macia da garota lhe tocar. Ele a olhava profundamente, sem deixar passar despercebido cada mínimo detalhe do rosto delicado dela. – E fique quietinho, porque esse cara agora é meu! – Hinata estava irreconhecível diante de seus olhos: aquela garota tímida havia desaparecido, dando lugar a uma garota forte, corajosa e determinada. Por impulso, Naruto pegou em seu braço fazendo-a encará-lo sem desviar o olhar._

_– __Não faça isso, você tem que sair daqui... Argh! – A dor era tanta que Naruto não conseguia nem ao menos se mexer, não sabia ao certo os danos do ferimento, e temia por sua vida._

_– __Prefiro morrer a viver sem você... – Ficou impressionado com as palavras da Hyuuga – Nunca senti nada por ninguém o que sinto por você... Te amo, Naruto-kun._

_Sua visão estava ficando turva, mas, pode sentir os pingos das lágrimas caírem em seu rosto, Hinata estava chorando, por ele. Foi a última imagem que viu antes de desmaiar._

_Hinata cerrou os punhos ao ver o estado daquele que tanto ama, acariciou os cabelos tão loiros e se levantou._

_O ódio invadia seu coração._

_Virou-se e ficou em posição de ataque. O que ela mais queria naquele momento era ver Hidan implorar por sua vida, para que ela não o matasse; no entanto, Hinata engolia em seco, pois sabia da força anormal do Akatsuki quando ele estava transformado naquela caveira, que... Uma hora ou outra, podia lhe lançar o mesmo jutsu que lançara em Naruto._

_– __Admiro sua coragem, mas só isso não basta pra que eu poupe sua vida. – Os olhos prateados encaravam o Akatsuki.._

_Aproximou-se rapidamente de Hidan na intenção de lhe dar um golpe, mas... Ela parou bruscamente._

_Sem entender o ocorrido olhou a sua volta e pôde perceber gotas de sangue em seu braço. Arregalou os olhos ao ver um corte e Hidan novamente no circulo. Mas como ele fez esse ferimento nela? Distração!_

_– __HAHAHAHAHAHA – A gargalha demoníaca que Hidan deu deixou a Hyuuga assustada, que cerrou os punhos novamente culpando a si mesmos por ter sido distraída. – Vou acabar com você primeiro e depois... Com aquele moleque! – Levou a espada suja de sangue na intenção de lamber para dar inicio ao jutsu, mas novamente foi empurrado e saiu no circulo. __Olhou para o lado e não viu nada, a raiva tomou posse do rapaz._

_- Bando de filho da puta, eu acabo com vocês! – Hidan achou que a pessoa que o empurrou fora Naruto, mas sua raiva cresceu quando a garota á sua frente __desapareceu._

_– __Mas... É um clone – Cerrou os dentes demonstrando sua fúria. Como ele pôde cair num jutsu tão simples, óbvio? Estava tão entretido em sua sede de sangue que não havia reparado no semblante - Aquela vadia! – A raiva invadia sua alma por completo, porém há essas horas, a Hyuuga deveria estar longe e se fosse a sua procura iria perder seu tempo, pois o Byakugan dela o observaria a quilômetros. Então se virou e continuou sua caminhada, mesmo irritado._

_Hinata carregava Naruto com muita dificuldade, e resolveu descansar debaixo de uma árvore. Sentou e pôs Naruto entre seus braços o envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso._

_Ela acariciava o rosto pálido do loiro que se encontrava desmaiado. Apesar de estar gravemente ferido, o sangue sujava suas mãos delicadas que estancava o ferimento, impedindo que o sangue continuasse escorrendo. Ela o observava com o coração aos cacos, e pensou que valeu muito a pena arriscar sua vida para tirá-lo daquele campo de batalha._

_E para ela foi uma benção sentir seu calor, sua respiração em seu rosto._

_As lágrimas desciam teimosas demonstrando sua aflição, seu desespero. O medo de perdê-lo era maior que tudo, pois o sorriso e a alegria que Naruto transmitia faziam-na crescer tanto como ninja quanto como mulher. Mulher essa que ficou ali o sentindo por um tempo antes de continuar sua caminhada até Konoha, com apenas um objetivo em sua mente: salvá-lo._

_**FLACK BACK OFF**_

As horas passavam e Hinata já não suportava mais esperar por noticias, sua impaciência aumentava a cada movimento do relógio. Arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a porta do quarto onde o ninja hiperativo se encontrava abrir e correu até Tsunade e Sakura que se viraram assim que perceberam a presença de alguém.

– Como ele está? – Perguntou sem hesitar. As duas kunoichis continham um olhar triste, deixando a ninja mais desesperada. – Por favor, me respondam! – Sakura se aproximou de Hinata e colocou as mãos em seu ombro.

– Não vou mentir pra você, Hinata, porque eu seria injusta, e...

– E... – Dizia Hinata limpando as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos. Tsunade entrou na conversa, pois sabia que sua pupila ia hesitar em dizer a verdade mesmo demonstrando coragem para isso, e falou gradativamente:

– Conseguimos conter a hemorragia, mas... Naruto entrou em coma assim que fechamos o ferimento.

– O QUÊ! – Hinata não estava acreditando no relato de Tsunade. – Em coma, não!

– Eu sinto muito... – Após dizer tais palavras Tsunade virou-se, e continuou a caminhar ouvindo o choro de Hinata se ecoar pelos corredores do hospital.

A Hyuuga não admitia esse acontecimento, ela só pôde chorar e esperar por um milagre; entretanto ela sabia que quando uma pessoa entra em coma as chances de sobreviver são mínimas.

O desespero tomou conta, ela não queria demonstrar sua fraqueza, cansou de ser vista desta forma então, correu pelo corredor a procura do quarto onde Naruto estava, ou seja, a UTI

Após horas a procura finalmente o encontrou. Observava o rapaz com vários aparelhos a sua volta, sem cerimônias, abriu a porta e adentrou o local.

Caminhou ate a cama, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas em seus olhos que teimavam descer, as feridas em seu coração eram profundas, principalmente por vê-lo naquele estado.

* * *

_**Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar**_

_**Essa dor é muito real**_

_**Isso é simplesmente mais do que**_

_**O tempo pode apagar**_

_**Quando você chorou**_

_**Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**Quando você gritou**_

_**Eu lutei contra todos os seus erros**_

_**Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos.**_

_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.**_

* * *

Olhou para o lado e avistou uma cadeira, se aproximou e puxou para perto da cama e se sentou bem próximo a ele. Seus olhos fechados, seu rosto pálido, os cabelos bagunçados, a respiração fraca, realmente era uma cena muito forte para a Hyuuga presenciar. Pegou em sua mão e apertou forte.

– Volte meu amor, por favor... – Beijou a mão pálida do rapaz, os pingos das lágrimas ficaram expostos na pele alva de Naruto, entretanto Hinata se sobressaltou ao sentir sua mão pressionada, ele retribuindo o mesmo gesto. – Por Kami-sama, não acredito você acordou! – Por impulso, a Hyuuga abraçou o loiro fortemente, a felicidade tomava conta de seu coração. – Preciso avisar Sakura e Tsunade.

– Não, por favor... – A voz baixa e fraca chamou a atenção de Hinata, e definitivamente ele não estava bem, mesmo estando acordado, seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração estavam fracos.

– Mas, por que Naruto? – Ela temia pelo que havia de vir, segurou forte em sua mão na intenção de passar conforto a ele, que... Estava indo.

– Só diz que me ama de novo... – Os olhos prateados arregalaram-se surpresos, suspirou fundo, e tomou coragem para dizer a ele o quanto o amava, pois esse momento era especial, tanto pra ela, quanto pra ele.

– Te amo... – Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios de Naruto ao ouvir tal palavra, que sendo dita, tem um significado forte.

– Nunca pensei que alguém fosse capaz de se apaixonar por mim... - Hinata começou a acariciar o rosto do loiro, as lágrimas desciam demonstrando sua tristeza, sua dor, por estar perdendo o único amor de sua vida.

– Sim Naruto–kun, te amo muito, mais que tudo... – Se debruçou sobre o corpo quase sem vida do rapaz e o abraçou. – Por favor, não me deixe, fica comigo. – Sentiu uma caricia em seu rosto, fechou os olhos apenas para apreciar aquele toque que tanto lhe fazia bem.

– Promete pra mim que jamais vai me esquecer, e que se lembrará de mim pra onde quer que vá.

– Para com isso Naruto-kun, você vai ficar bom... – Ergueu o rosto da Hyuuga pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo, enxugou as lágrimas que desciam sem pausa de seus olhos, ela sentia medo.

– Promete? – A voz calma e serena ficava cada vez mais fraca.

Hinata não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, o desespero tomava conta de seu coração, era a última vez que ia vê-lo.

– Prometo... – Sentiu os lábios do ninja a envolver num beijo calmo e apaixonado, as lágrimas se misturavam com as bocas que se devoravam, a língua tímida da Hyuuga explorava cada canto de sua boca, era o primeiro e último beijo entre eles. Separam-se ofegantes, Naruto acariciava os cabelos compridos que pendiam em seu rosto.

– Te amo, Hinata, levarei cada lembrança sua comigo, seu sorriso, seu olhar, seu jeitinho tímido e meigo, seu beijo... Sempre, sempre lembrarei com carinho, e jamais te esquecerei... – Seus olhos aos poucos foram se fechando. Hinata segurou novamente sua mão, estava pálida e gelada.

Os acontecimentos em sua vida não a deixou fraca e sem reação, pelo o contrário, deu-lhe mais motivos para viver e crescer como ser humano, porque Naruto era uma pessoa que jamais desistiria de seus objetivos e, principalmente, de viver intensamente.

Aprendeu muito com aquele que lhe mostrou o amor, e se sentiu realizada a cada vitória e derrota na vida, e sempre lembraria de suas palavras e do brilho que se estampava no olhar de Naruto, o sorriso divertido que alegrava a todos que estavam a sua volta. O amor ao invés de morrer, cresceu em seu peito, lhe dando força para viver e para encarar os desafios da vida, fortalecer sua alma sem pesar, sem cansar, sem cessar.

* * *

_**Eu tentei com todas as forças**_

_**Dizer a mim mesma que você se foi**_

_**E embora você ainda esteja comigo**_

_**Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo.**_

_**Quando você chorou**_

_**Eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**Quando você gritou**_

_**Eu lutei contra todos os seus medos.**_

_**Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos**_

_**Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim...**_

_**De mim... mim...**_

* * *

****** FIM ******

* * *

Ta ai amores, espero que tenham ! ^^


End file.
